


Discussions and Dogs

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [28]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Alvar can take being forced to tell Keefe about the rules of the Neverseen.He cannot take it if the dog prefers Keefe to him.Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Animal'.
Relationships: Alvar Vacker & Original Dog Character(s), Keefe Sencen & Original Dog Character(s)
Series: Keeptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Discussions and Dogs

"All right, Keefe, I'm here to give you the rules of the Neverseen," Alvar declared, facing the young boy across the table. He just wanted to get this over with; with all luck, they'd be done in fifteen minutes and he'd have time to prepare for the Sanctuary attack with Ruy. Not that Ruy being there was a bonus.

Well, maybe it  _ was  _ a bonus.

Because they worked well together on missions. 

And  _ maybe  _ because they were friends who always had great conversations. 

Definitely not because Ruy was really cute on the few occasions that he wasn't wearing his addler. And funny. And charming.

No. Definitely not.

"Number one: follow the rules, which includes anything a higher member tells you to do, which for you is everyone, no matter what." Despite Alvar's own low age and rank, he actually got to boss Keefe around. It would be a nice change.

"Isn't that kind of self-explanatory?" Keefe wondered. "Because if you didn't want me to follow the rules, you wouldn't have rules……" He trailed off as Alvar glared at him. "Never mind. Got it."

"Number two, use common sense."

"I'm an uncommon person. But I'll try."

Alvar rolled his eyes. "No more interruptions."

"Even if I have a question?"

That was an interruption—but it was a question—and questions might be important—ugh. " _ Rule number three—" _

He was cut off by a barking sound from outside.

"Open the door, it'll only get worse if we don't let her in," Alvar grumbled. "And this  _ will  _ be our last interruption."

Keefe nodded, a slight smirk tugging at his lips as he crossed the small room. A moment later, he yanked open the door and a small puppy hurdled inside at the velocity of a ball thrown by a champion bramble player.

"Who's that?" Keefe wondered as the dog circled around his feet.

"Meet Evie." Alvar stood up, his expression softening as he stared at the excited dog. "Hey, girl." He took a package of dog treats out of his pocket.

He had been the one to find Evie, on that early morning in San Diego when he had gone with Brant to spark the last fire. After completing his job as scout—quite successfully, he might add—he and Brant had been heading to the meeting point when a small dog came yipping up at his heels.

He'd tried to get the little thing to go away, but then Brant had taken a liking to the dog, saying it reminded him of his pet gremlin as a child, and the dog followed them all the way back to the meeting point with Umber and Fintan. Eventually, Evie stayed.

Well, her official name was Everblaze; Fintan's one caveat had been that  _ he _ got to name the dog. But it had gotten confusing— _ 'I used Everblaze to burn down Eternalia, I want my name to be first on the Wall of Fame this month' 'Don't be silly, the dog's been here the whole time, and just wait and see what I'm planning for the ambush on the island' _ —and eventually, it had been shortened to Evie.

"Can I feed her a treat?" Keefe asked hesitantly.

Alvar sighed. "I suppose your time here  _ will  _ go better if she likes you. Here." He handed Keefe the bag.

"Thanks," Keefe grinned, his first real smile since he'd arrived. "Hi, Evie!"

He tossed her a treat.

The dog stared at Keefe with worship in her eyes.

Keefe crouched down and petted her. "Hey! I think she likes me!"

"I think that's enough for now," Alvar declared. "Evie, out." He gestured to the door.

Evie didn't budge.

"Evie? Come on now, let's go!"  _ I'm the one who found you and now you're getting attached to this kid instead of to me? _

Keefe fed the dog another treat.

Alvar reached out and picked up Evie, ignoring the dog's growls and struggles. "Time. To. Go." He dumped her outside of the room and shoved the door shut.

Alvar Vacker could take betrayal, pain, torture, and even being shut in a room with a fifteen-year-old twerp for a boring discussion.

But now Evie preferred Keefe to him?

This was the last straw.

  
  



End file.
